Computer and network systems such as data storage systems, server systems, cloud storage systems, personal computers, and workstations, typically include data storage devices for storing and retrieving data. These data storage devices can include hard disk drives (HDDs), solid state storage drives (SSDs), tape storage devices, optical storage drives, hybrid storage devices that include both rotating and solid state data storage elements, and other mass storage devices.
As computer systems and networks grow in numbers and capability, there is a need for ever increasing storage capacity. Data centers, cloud computing facilities, and other at-scale data processing systems have further increased the need for digital data storage systems capable of transferring and holding immense amounts of data. Data centers can house this large quantity of data storage devices in various rack-mounted and high-density storage configurations.
One approach to providing sufficient data storage in data centers is the use of arrays of independent data storage devices. Many data storage devices can be held in an electronics enclosure. An electronics enclosure is a modular unit that can hold and operate independent data storage devices in an array, computer processors, routers and other electronic equipment. The data storage devices are held and operated in close proximity within the electronics enclosure, so that many data storage devices can be fit into a defined volume.
While densities and workloads for the data storage devices increase, individual data enclosures can experience increased failure rates due to the increased densities and higher operating temperatures. Therefore, electronics enclosures typically include strong cooling fans or other cooling devices. If a fan fails in an electronics enclosure having two or more fans, the failed fan becomes the pathway of least resistance for airflow and diverts cooling airflow away from the data storage devices. Some electronics enclosures include assemblies with hinged louvers that attach to the exhaust-side of the fan. When a fan fails, the louvers close under the force gravity or an active servo mechanism and prevent backflow through the failing fan. These louver assemblies are typically mounted external to the data storage assemblies or electronics enclosures to maximize usage of interior space for electronics components. Externally mounted backflow louvers add bulk to the enclosure and can interfere with cables, power cords, and walls near to the enclosure. Furthermore, louvered designs include many moving parts which can lead to reduced reliability of electronics enclosures.
Moreover, tight packing of data storage devices within enclosures, such as within rack-mount modular units, can lead to harsher vibrational and thermal environments for data storage devices. These harsh environments, such as due to fan vibrations or other acoustic disturbances, can affect reliability and readability of data storage devices that incorporate rotating magnetic media.
Strong cooling fans used in these systems may result in large acoustic disturbances on top of the disturbances due to neighboring drives seeking. Such acoustic disturbance on the data storage devices positioned close to cooling fans in an enclosure can be great enough to significantly degrade the performance of those drives positioned close to the cooling fans.
Overview
To provide enhanced operation of data storage devices and systems, various systems, apparatuses, and methods are provided herein. In a first example, a backflow assembly includes a backflow stopper comprising a frame configured to structurally support a fin array when coupled to a fan, the fin array comprising a plurality of flexural deformation elements and associated fin elements arrayed in a radial arrangement to establish a pathway for airflow, each of the flexural deformation elements configured to move an attached fin element responsive to airflow impacting the attached fin element. An acoustic barrier assembly is positioned adjacently to the backflow stopper and configured to attenuate acoustic waves emanating from the fan.
In another example, a data storage assembly includes an enclosure configured to house at least one data storage device and a fan assembly configured to provide airflow within the enclosure to ventilate the at least one data storage device, wherein a plurality of acoustic waves emanate toward an interior of the enclosure from one or more fans of the fan assembly during operation. A backflow assembly is coupled to the fan assembly and includes a fin array comprising a plurality of fin elements arrayed to establish a pathway for airflow and a frame configured to structurally support the fin array. Each of the fin elements is configured to move in response to airflow impacting thereon. The backflow assembly is configured to deflect and attenuate at least a portion of the plurality of acoustic waves away from the at least one data storage device.
In another example, a data storage system includes an enclosure housing at least one data storage device and having a first opening on a first side and a second opening on a second side of the enclosure opposite the first side. A fan assembly is coupled to the enclosure and configured to draw an airflow through the first opening toward the second opening, the fan assembly generating a plurality of acoustic waves toward the at least one data storage device during operation. A backflow stopper assembly is coupled to the fan assembly and configured to deflect and attenuate at least a portion of the plurality of acoustic waves away from the at least one data storage device. The backflow stopper assembly also includes a fin array comprising a plurality of fin elements arrayed to establish a pathway for the airflow through the backflow stopper assembly, each of the fin elements configured to move responsive to the airflow impacting thereon. The at least one data storage device impedes the airflow through the housing by a first flow impedance value, and the backflow stopper assembly impedes the airflow through the housing by a second flow impedance value. The second flow impedance value is less than the first flow impedance value.